


the one where beca and mj team up

by rutabega129



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutabega129/pseuds/rutabega129
Summary: Beca enlists MJ's help to plan a special dinner for Chloe.Continuation of"the one where beca doesn't like dogs"
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 31
Kudos: 132





	the one where beca and mj team up

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and super fluffy one shot from this little universe. Completely inspired by my dog being super cute today. Well he's cute everyday. :)
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

“Okay, dude,” Beca says as she puts her car into park and turns off the engine. She turns around to look at MJ in the backseat. He sits patiently and blinks at her in an almost bored manner. “We’re only here for one thing,” she continues. “So don’t try to convince me to get you more toys or more treats. I’m not like mommy alright? I’m not a push over.

MJ only grumbles and then barks making Beca laugh. “Alright, let’s go.”

She grabs the leash from the passenger seat and get out of the car. MJ stands up and starts wagging his tail when she opens the backseat door and Beca undoes the dog seatbelt he was attached to and clasps on the leash to his harness. At first, Beca thought getting a dog seatbelt was a bit extra but after Chloe showed her the research about how dogs should always be buckled in cars regardless of how well behaved they are, Beca immediately got a seatbelt for both hers and Chloe’s cars. The countless of stories she read of people getting into car accidents with their dogs and them being ejected or seriously injured or killed was enough to make her cry.

Beca enters the local pet store with MJ trotting along beside her and one of the workers greets her with a wide smile. “Welcome to Pawsitivity and Friends!” She exclaims and smiles wider when she sees MJ. “Let me know if there’s anything I can help you with.”

Beca just smiles and nods and pulls the baseball cap she was wearing further down her eyes. Her popularity and fame kept growing with each passing day that even MJ was being recognized in places. She chose to go to a local non chain pet store opposed to one of the bigger ones. This store was the one Chloe always got her supplies from. It was a family owned company that didn’t get a lot of business but Chloe made it an effort to hold the adoption events for her rescue there.

MJ was sniffing everything as they walked up and down the aisles. “Alright,” Beca says as she stopped in an aisle that was dedicated to pet clothes. She grinned at the vast variety they had from sweaters to raincoats to dresses. “People for real buy all these?” She asks MJ who tilts his head at her. Beca was tempted to buy a hoodie that she knew would look absolutely adorable on MJ and Chloe would probably love it. She shakes her head and tries to figure out when she became that person who buys clothes for her dog. She was here for one thing.

“Okay which one?” She takes two different bowties from a hook and holds it out to MJ. One was just plain black while the other was pink with red hearts on it. MJ leans over and sniffs both before nudging the pink one. “Yeah, you really are Chloe’s dog.” She smiles and returns the black one. “Alright that was easy enough. Let’s go, we got lots to do before mommy gets home.” Beca starts walking them to the cashier when she hears a timid voice call her name.

“Excuse me, Beca?”

Beca turns and sees a young woman looking very nervous holding the leash of her own dog. A blue pitbull whose tail was wagging excitedly to a point his whole body was wiggling. MJ sits down next Beca in a protective stance with his entire body on alert. Beca unconsciously pats his head.

“I’m sorry to bother you, I’m just a really big fan,” the woman continues. “Do you mind if I take a picture with you?”

Beca smiles. “Yeah, sure,” she says sincerely and tugs slightly on MJ’s leash. “It’s okay, dude.” And MJ lets his guard down as the woman approaches with her dog.

“I’m sorry,” she says again. “I’m Allie and this is Bacon.” The pitbull wags his tail more at the mention of his name.

“Hi Bacon,” Beca says smiling at the dog who was smiling back at her but was very interested in MJ. MJ looks at him with disinterest but allows him to sniff him. “And this is MJ and I swear he’s nice, he’s just grumpy all the time.”

Allie laughs and tugs Bacon slightly back because MJ was starting to look a little annoyed. “Yeah, I know, Dr. Chloe posts him a lot on her instagram.” She blushes immediately when she realizes what she says. “I’m sorry, I just follow her too, I think you two are such good dog moms,” Allie rushes out.

Beca just laughs. “You’re good, wanna take that picture?”

“Right!” Allie fumbles with her phone and tries to get a selfie with all four of them. “Thank you so much! I can’t wait for your next album!” She waves to Beca and walks down the other end of the aisle.

“Alright, let’s go MJ,” Beca says and tugs on the leash but MJ whines and stares at the toys in the aisle they were in. “Dude, no, I said you can’t convince me.” She stares him down but he whines again and lets out a howl. “Oh my god, fine.” Beca lets him pick out three toys before heading to the cashier.

The cashier recognizes MJ since Chloe frequents the store and he jumps and puts his paws on the counter to be petted. Beca gets ten dollars off by using Chloe’s store points but nearly gives the cashier a heart attack when she asks Beca if she wanted to donate to the local shelter and donates a thousand dollars.

“That’s very, very generous, Ms. Mitchell,” she says as she hands Beca her receipt.

“It’s for a good cause and plus Chloe loves this place.” Beca smiles at the still dumbfounded cashier and leaves the store.

\--

Beca lets MJ play in the backyard as she gets the house ready before Chloe comes home. She had her mom write out a step by step instruction on how to cook her grandmother’s shrimp scampi. It was basically idiot proof but Beca’s culinary skills are less than stellar. She wants this night to be perfect for Chloe.

Once Beca was showered and dressed (casual but still very nice) , she sets the dining room table with candles and an ice bucket with Chloe’s favorite wine chilling and queues up a special playlist. The scampi turned out pretty perfect and she sets the oven on the warming setting and checks her watch. Chloe should be home in about ten minutes so she calls MJ from outside.

“MJ!” MJ comes rushing in through the back door and stops right on the floor mat so Beca can wipe his paws. “Alright, dude, let’s get you ready.” She takes the pink bowtie they purchased and puts it around his neck and Beca almost combusts from how cute he looks. “Oh my god, mommy is going to smother you with kisses.” She brushes him a bit to get any loose tufts out and scratches behind his damaged ear. “Okay, dude, just like we practiced. This is a big deal so don’t make me look bad.” MJ licks her face. “Dude! I just did my make-up!” Beca wipes at her face when she hears the garage door open and MJ goes off to go wait by the door.

Beca brushes off her clothes and waits to hear Chloe open the door. “Bec, I’m home-oh my god look at you!” Beca smiles because she knew she saw what MJ was wearing. “Why you so dressed up, Pretty?” Chloe asks MJ. Beca enters the kitchen and stares at her little family. MJ had jumped up as he always does when Chloe comes home to kiss her. He paws on her shoulders while Chloe accepts the kisses. She feels heart swell.

“Wow, what’s the occasion?” Chloe asks once MJ had all four paws back on the floor. She takes in the set table, dim light, music playing, and Beca’s outfit. “You look nice,” she says and approaches her to pull her into a kiss. “What are we celebrating?” Chloe wraps her arms around Beca’s waist and eyes Beca up and down.

“I made headway on my album and wanted to celebrate,” Beca says and gasps when she feels Chloe’s fingers slip under shirt. “Babe, you can’t go straight to dessert when we haven’t had dinner yet.”

Chloe pouts but removes her hands. “You cooked dinner?” Her voice is laced with skepticism.

Beca playfully shoves her away. “Yes, I cooked, I can follow a recipe. Why don’t you go change out of your scrubs so we can eat?”

Chloe kisses her one more time before heading upstairs. MJ, of course, follows her.

Beca tries to quell down her nerves as she serves the scampi onto both their plates. She’s not quite sure why she’s so nervous. It’s Chloe. It’s always been Chloe and no one in the whole wide world made her feel as loved as her. And even just thinking of her when she’s just a few feet above her makes Beca smile and heart beat that much faster.

She hears the familiar pitter patter sounds of paws hitting their hardwood floor as MJ barks at her as she finishes up the plating the very not dog friendly food. “Dude, you know this will kill you right? Your dinner is right there.” MJ looks at his bowl of very boring dog food (even though Beca did boil some chicken to top it off) and whines. He wolfs it down anyway.

“Well this looks very delicious,” Chloe says when walks down the stairs in her jeans and red Henley. Beca gulps at how stunning she looks. It didn’t matter that she’s seen Chloe in this exact outfit countless of times, she still takes Beca’s breath away every time.

“You look delicious,” Beca counters and Chloe grins.

“You said dinner first and dessert second, Bec. So calm yourself.”

They eat dinner and talk about their respective days with very minimal whining for food from MJ. It’s like he knew how important this night was for Beca.

\--

Chloe’s all flushed from the wine and looks absolutely radiant when Beca scoots her chair next to her so they can cuddle. “This was very nice, babe,” Chloe says playing with Beca’s fingers. “You should cook more often.”

Beca scoffs and kisses Chloe’s forehead who was leaning on her shoulder. “Only if you want the house burned down.” Chloe’s laugh sends warmth through her entire body and she takes a deep breath. “So I kind of lied about what we’re celebrating tonight.”

Chloe looks up at her curiously. “What are we celebrating tonight?”

Beca sits up a little more and turns to face Chloe. “We’re celebrating you. Or us. How far we’ve come from that activities fair.” The smile on Chloe’s face make Beca’s heart beats faster. “Sometimes I come home from a long day at work and I see you and MJ playing or napping together and I’m overwhelmed with this intense feeling of love and happiness.” Beca doesn’t notice that Chloe has taken her hands until feels them being squeezed. She can see tears are already forming in Chloe’s eyes and she continues. “I love you so much and you make so happy. Happier than I’ve ever been I want to make you just as happy.”

“You do,” Chloe says and a tear slips down her face. “So so much.”

Beca laughs and wipes at her own eyes. “Well, I got a question to ask you. Well, MJ does.” She looks down at MJ who was sleeping on the floor. “MJ! Dude, look alive!” MJ sits up and looks at Beca expectantly. “Go ask mommy your question,” she emphasizes. He tilts his head at her a little confused and Chloe laughs. “Dude, go ask mommy your question,” Beca repeats again and this time MJ runs out of the room. He comes back quickly holding a little gift bag in his mouth.

Chloe opens her mouth in shock. “Beca, you taught him that?”

Beca just grins. “MJ, go give mommy your gift.”

MJ gently puts the bag in Chloe’s lap and sits down looking very proud of himself. Chloe is full on crying at this point.

“Good job, dude!” Beca praises and tosses him a treat she had under her plate. “You should open that,” Beca now says to Chloe who was wiping her tears.

Chloe opens the bag and takes out a folded piece of paper. She starts crying again when she reads the note.

**_Will you marry mama?_ **

“Beca,” she says through tears and then pulls out a jewelry box from the bag. Beca takes it from her and opens it. A very beautiful yet modest diamond ring sits in the box.

Beca bites her lip and waits.

“Yes!” Chloe says and pulls Beca into a messy and tearful kiss. “Yes, I’ll marry you, you corny bitch.”

Beca laughs through the kisses and hears MJ barking no doubt wanting to get in the celebration. They pull back so Beca can slip the ring on Chloe’s finger. “I love you.”

Chloe can’t seem to stop crying. “I love you, too.” She looks down at the ring and then at MJ. “Okay, now we gotta get mama a matching ring, MJ!”

MJ lets out a happy howl.

\--

Chloe posts a new picture on her instagram a week later. MJ is sitting with his pink bowtie on and is smiling. A dry erase board is leaning against him and in Chloe’s perfect penmanship it says:

**_My mommies are getting married._ **

It gets thousands of likes and comments within ten minutes.


End file.
